


Sledding

by Haluwasa2



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, So Many Cameos, i cant name them all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haluwasa2/pseuds/Haluwasa2
Summary: Rodimus figures its time for a little group morale, Megatron disagrees.A present for my friend Waldo!





	Sledding

Rodimus was a fool. There was a time, a very long time ago, when Hot Rod would have made an excellent Decepticon. He had had the vigor and the passion for justice that was once in a certain silver leader. But he was too young to see the Decepticons at their true best and his spark was a bleeding one. He loved and loved fiercely. Something that he should have grown out of by becoming Rodimus, but he did not. Perhaps that was why he was a fool.

 

Rodimus was a fool. He was all too childlike. He was all too immature. He was ready to jump at a moment’s notice to go off on a foolish escapade instead of keeping to one goal. It was not always saving people. Sometimes, it was just a jaunt off to go asteroid hopping or a trip to a space mall. Adolescent things. Things he had never got to have when he was Hot Rod. Things that he should have grown out of by becoming Rodimus, but he did not. Perhaps that was why he was a fool.

 

In was on one of those childish jaunts that Megatron was growing all to weary with him. That wasn’t to say that Megatron wasn’t always weary with him. He was. Painfully so. If he could kick Rodimus off the Lost Light all together, Megatron would. But that would only enrage the crew. If someone else did it, Megatron doubted it would enrage too many of the crew. The… Rod Squad, as Rodimus insisted on calling them yes, but none else would be upset. However, if Megatron himself did it, it was a call to war. 

 

He could not have that.

 

But he could also not have the Lost Light taking a pit stop so that Rodimus could go sledding.  _ Sledding. _ Of all the nonsense! 

 

Megatron had woken up from a perfectly excellent recharge with Ravage on top of him. It was not unusual for the casseticon to perch on top of his leader if he had news, but it didn’t make it any lense nervewracking when he did. Ravage was silent as he was lethal and the fake that he could climb onto Megatron without waking him could instill terror in the leader. Or it would, if he did not know that the only bot more fiercely loyal to him was Soundwave. At least, fiercely loyal to the Decepticon him. 

 

“He’s stopped the ship on a snow planet,” huffed Ravage.

 

“What?” asked Megatron as he tried to rise, which did prompt Ravage to go down to the ground. He thought he had misheard the other at first.

 

“He’s stopped the ship on a planet where it always snows.”

 

“...Why?”

“He’s... sledding.” 

 

Megatron had let out a soft groan at that. He suspected Ravage knew the activity not because Rodimus had informed him, but because Rumble and Frenzy were cut from the same cloth as the red and yellow would-be Prime. The former Decepticon leader rose as quickly as he could, rubbing sleep from his optics as his HUD booted up. His optics trailed his room until he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Dim optics, ones that he knew were his own, glared back at him. They were old, but laser focused. Oh, if looks could kill. And if he were staring at Rodimus and not his own reflection.

 

Due to his own impatience with the situation, Megatron forewent his usual morning routine. Instead he stormed through the halls of the ship, greeting those who bothered to say hello and ignoring those who didn’t. He exited out the ship where he found Rodimus, on a piece of scrap metal sledding down a large hill they had landed on. Tailgate was looking nervous with his own piece at the top, as though he could die on the way down. Whirl was creeping up behind him, about to push him. Riptide was tumbling down, having already lost his piece of metal and was rolling down the hill. Skids, Nautica, and Velocity had all gone down at the same time, as though in a race. Skids was winning by a hair. Chromedome and Rewind were sitting in the snow, snuggling, the red light on the side of Rewind’s head blinking as he filmed this all. 

 

Megatron stepped to the edge of the hill and shouted, “RODIMUS.”

 

Rodimus manipulated his make shit sled into turning around and groaned, “Oh no, it’s the fun police.” Or that was what he would have said. By the time he reached the word fun, he’d hit a bump on the hill and fall back into the snow, skidding all the way down to the bottom and slamming into Riptide in the process. The sharkticon groaned softly. 

 

Megatron rubbed his nosebridge before ordering, “Get. Back. Up. Here!” 

 

Kindly, Rodimus flipped Megatron that obsence Earth finger gesture and trudged his way up the hill shouting, “You ruined my perfect sled down!” 

 

“And you’re delaying our quest.”

 

“I figured you would have wanted that.”

 

Megatron squinted at Rodimus, optics bright between the slits that remained. This bot needed to watch that glossa of his. If Megatron ran out of patience, he could lose it. Ravage would at least get some enjoyment out of that if no one else. He crossed his arms, “I’m ordering everyone inside now.”

 

Rodimus made a buzzer sound.

 

“No can-do, Megsy,” he said, “This is strictly for morale. Everyone is welcome to join. Even you.”

 

“I’ll pass.” This was terrible morale. Tailgate was was screaming loud enough to bring Cyclonus out of the ship for All spark’s sake. Sure enough though, the minibot was cheering once he hit the bottom and was rushing up, talking quick enough to make Blurr jealous as he tried to convince to Cyclonus to go down with him now that the other was outside the ship.

 

Megatron had not realized that he had gone quiet to watch them until he looked back to Rodimus and saw the other smirking. The edges of the red and yellow mech’s dermas were upturned with pleasure. His optics were squited and dim with smugness. Morale, indeed. But other mechs were making their way out of the ship to at least explore the area that Rodimus has landed them in. 

 

“One cycle and we leave.”

 

“Kill joy.”

 

“Sparkling.” And Megatron said no more on the matter and disappeared inside. 

 

It was a pleasure, though, to know that his orders were listened to. A cycle later, the Lost Light had all crew accounted for and flying off back on their quest. Megatron had stopped at the rec room, the only area of the ship where he could get normal energon and not high grade, adding a few additives: some iron, a bit of zinc, and some cations. He heated up the mixture for a bit before taking his leave of the place.

 

He wandered over to Rodimus’ captain’s quarters. It was where the other spent much of his time if he wasn’t at Swerve’s. Occasionally, Rodimus could be seen on the bridge, but since Drift had left, Megatron heard that the young bot kept mostly to his quarters when he wasn’t required elsewhere or drinking. Megatron knocked on the door.

 

“Come in.” The automatic doors slid open.

 

Rodimus was doodling on his desk again with a small knife. His vents were working overtime and Megatron could tell. Rodimus produced a lot of natural heat as it was and when his vents kicked in it made a room almost unbearably stuffy for everyone except Rodimus himself. This was a surefire sign of one thing and one thing alone: Rodimus was feeling a little cold from all that sledding. Megatron set the cube on Rodimus’ desk.

 

“Is it poisoned?”

 

“It’s warmed.”

 

“...” Rodimus slowly reached out and took, clearly accepting that if it was poisoned, it was better than being cold. Megatron smirked a tad. Rodimus looked up at Megatron, “Anything else?”

 

“Find ways to increase morale that don’t include pit stops. Or, at least, inform me before we make a pit stop. Or have Magnus tell me.” Magnus had been a tizzy too. After Megatron had arrived inside, the other had come up to him to ask what was going on. 

 

Perhaps Rodimus was too cold to put up a fight or perhaps he simply did agree, but he simply gave Megatron a thumbs up. The former tyrant took his leave walking down the hall. Ravage fell in step from where he had been hiding, awaiting Megatron’s exit. He could feel the other’s em field, skeptical and annoyed. Megatron did not blame him.

 

Rodimus was a fool. He was a fool for thinking he was smart as a tactician. The fool thought he was oriented for battle and while he could certainly navigate one, he was no Megatron or Optimus Prime. He wasn’t even Prowl. But he was in tune with something Megatron could envy. At one time, Megatron had had it himself. He wondered when he had lost it. Rodimus was brilliant at knowing what other bots needed and when. That bleeding spark that made him a fool also made him knowledgeable when it came to people. And he took it for granted. It was the skill that got others to like him after all. It was a thing that leaders could grow out of, but Hot Rod had refused to even as he grew to Rodimus. Perhaps that was why he was a fool.

 

But Megatron knew that he was a bigger fool for he had been sucked into the young mech’s foolishness and he doubted that he would leave. Nor would he want to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Waldo. I'm sorry that I actively didn't know what to do with Megarod.


End file.
